disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Nadeer
Ellen Nadeer is a character and antagonist from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was a senator of New York, leader of the Humans First movement, and outspoken opponent of inhuman rights. Nadeer was also secretly a member of the Watchdogs. Nadeer was killed in an explosion created by Nitro. Biography Nadeer's father was an architect and she has a brother named Vijay. During the Battle of New York, Nadeer's mother was killed by the Chitauri. This caused Nadeer to develop a deep hatred and fear of all things alien. When inhumans all over the world suddenly began going through terrigenesis and exhibiting powers, Nadeer became convinced that this was the second-phase of the Chitauri's invasion, to turn humans into aliens. She described the terrigen outbreak as an "alien plague." After the outbreak began, Nadeer and Vijay promised each other that if either of them got "infected" the other would do the right and put the other out of their misery. Recent History In "Uprising," Nadeer makes her first appearance, seen on a news broadcast channel. At the time, major cities all over the world were experiencing blackouts and a terrorist organization called the Inhuman Resistance was taking responsibility. On the the news, Nadeer was referring to all inhumans as "lethal weapons" and and describes how inhumans are a threat to humanity. At the end of the episode, Nadeer is seen at her brother, Vijay's house going through his mail with Vijay, still inside his cocoon, standing in the background. In "Lockup," Mace engages in a televised debate with Nadeer with the topic being the "Inhuman War on Humans." During the debate, Nadeer argues S.H.I.E.L.D. only caring about protecting Inhumans, but Mace backs up his own argument with facts supplied by Simmons. Mace surprises everyone, however, when he reveals that he's inhuman. Later, Mace has a private meeting with Nadeer where she blackmails him with a video of Ghost Rider and Quake working with S.H.I.E.L.D. In "Deals with Our Devils," it's revealed that in exchange for not leaking the video to the press, Nadeer had Simmons, whose an expert on inhumans, examine her brother who, at the time, was still inside his cocoon and wanted Simmons to tell her what Vijay's powers were going to be after he emerged. In "Broken Promises," Vijay wakes up inside his parent's lakeside cottage where he finds Ellen making breakfast. She explains to him how she brought him here to recover. Ellen then suggests they go for a walk, but as they're walking a group of Watchdogs come out of the woods and surround them. Ellen then reveals that she brought Vijay out here so they could kill him. However, Vijay begins pleading with his sister who has a change of heart and order the men to lower their guns. Back at the house, Nadeer argues with Shockley, but they're interrupted when they learn S.H.I.E.L.D. has just arrived. Mace tells Nadeer they're here to rescue Vijay, but Nadeer claims he isn't here and threatens to call Gen. Talbot unless they leave immediately. However, a gunshot is heard and Nadeer rushes to check on her brother who she finds has taken down the Watchdogs that tried to kill him. Simmons encourages Vijay to come with them, but Nadeer convinces him to come with her. Vijay boards a helicopter with his sister and as they're flying away Nadeer shoots and apparently kills him. Nadeer then declares they need to strike back against S.H.I.E.L.D. In "Wake Up," Nadeer attends a press conference at the U.S. Capitol building where Daisy will publicly sign the Sokovia Accords. During the conference, police officers bring Coulson and Yo-yo into the room in handcuffs and Nadeer explains that they were caught trying to plant surveillance equipment in her office. Nadeer then accuses S.H.I.E.L.D. of being a criminal organization. Later, it's revealed Radcliffe is now working with the Watchdogs and he was the one who tipped Nadeer off. In "BOOM," Shockley visits Nadeer at her office where he accuses her of being inhuman like her brother. Shockley then pulls out a terrigen crystal and smashes it on Nadeer's desk thereby releasing the terrigen mist. To everyone's surprise, Shockley begins going through terrigenesis as Nadeer laughs at the irony. Shockley uses his powers to create a massive explosion which kills Nadeer and her aids. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Category:Villains by Film Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Deceased villains